Begin Again
by Jiperalltheway789
Summary: Sophia Knight has a secret,she isn't Sophia Knight.Her real name is Piper McLean,a demigod,Daughter of Aphrodite,captured in heartbreak.Her heart was broken by Jason Grace,the Son of Jupiter.Piper ran away,changed her name and started a singing career,the most famous singer ever.But she doesn't know that her heart break is just a ad as the two lovers Begin Again.
1. Chapter 1-PIPER

PIPERS POV

Once I had a name. Piper McLean. I say once because I changed it. My ex-boyfriend, Jason cheated on me. You could say I was in a shock. At that moment I honestly didn't think he was capable of doing anything like that. I loved him

Not to mention the person he cheated on me with was my own sister, Drew Tanaka. Drew was whore to say the least and I was actually not surprised, but him?

Jason?

He just seemed so loyal. He told me he loved me.

He gave me a promise ring. A promise to never leave my side, a promise to love me unconditionally.

Well, people lie and when someone who meant so much to you, And believed everything they said like a child. Expect your heart to broken.

I promised him too, that why I kept the ring. I tried throwing it away but it hurt, I feel like its the only thing I have left of his.

I'm over him now, or thats what I tell myself. I mean its been one year since he cheated on me.

Who am I kidding? I'm not over him.

I try so hard to forget about him but in vain. He meant so much to me it is ridiculous, I hate it.

He's was the first guy and only guy so far whom I have fallen in love with, and when people say you cannot forget about your first love, they're right.

After leaving the camp in horrendous heartbreak, I earned a record deal by singing a karaoke song at a local pub. A recording manager saw me and thought I had talent.

Changing my name to Sophia Knight because the name Piper brought to many memories of my past. I've done pretty good over the past year and truthfully gotten a lot of fame. I have fans across the world and my life is pretty much incredible.

Who needs him?

"Show time in 3mins, people. Get ready. Tay, my manager exclaimed backstage causing everyone to scurry around even more.

"You got this" I muttered to myself, giving myself a prep talk before every concert.

"ONE MINUTE" Tay exclaimed, people scurried over to me putting the ear piece on and handing over my mic.

I could hear the fans chanting and it was always got my adrenaline built up.

Jumping on the spot, I took a swig of the water someone handed over to me.

'Showtime, baby" I grinned before running on stage.

Its my second world tour for my new album, Night.

"NEW YORK CITY" I exclaimed into the mic. Everybody started screaming even louder.

"How ya'll doing tonight?" More screaming.

Waiting until it died down, Is smiled at the crowd.

"Now my first song, skyscraper means so much to me, and I enjoyed writing and recording it and I know I will love singing it for lovely people live"

Opening my mouth, I started singing my heart out.


	2. Chapter 2-PIPER

PIPERS POV

"Great show tonight, Sophia" Another unfamiliar face congratulated, thanking him swiftly, I made my way around the party searching for a certain blonde.

The music was pounding in my ears, they were playing some ludacris song everybody dancing and having a good time.

It was the after show party, dedicating a good start of the tour sorta thing. The party was at some sort of hall down town and by the looks of it, it will probably be over the tabloids by tommorow. Laughing slighty, as I passed a drunk guy dancing on a table attempting to do the dougie with his shirt off.

Suddenly I spotted a patch of blonde hair amongst the crowd, smiling quickly I pushed through people to get to her.

When I reached her, her back was faced towards. Covering her eyes with my hands, I grinned.

"Guess who?"

I couldn't see it but I knew she was grinning.

"Santa Claus?"

"Hahaha, very funny" I said while uncovering her eyes. Quickly turning around she gave me a once over and giving out a low whistle.

"Don't you look fine and divine" She winked, putting on her best Marylin Monroe accent.

"Well, no one can compare to the one and only Taylor Swift, ofcourse" I replied putting my hand on my heart and immitating the accent.

Laughing, she linked her left arm with mine, "You were great tonight" returning to her normal accent.

"Thank you" I grinned at her, bumping my hip with her, grinning.

I met Taylor at the start of my career and we totally hit it off, I told her about Jason, (not the demi god part of course) and she lead me on my road to recovery with a lot of ice cream and sappy movies. We hit it off instantly.

Going out from the back entrance, we exited the party. I could hear the faint pounding music as we closed gaurds closed the large doors behind us.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me" I groaned stopping and removing my heels from feet, barefoot.

"Me too" Taylor said, doing the same. Looking at each other, we both burst into fits of giggles obviously realising how ridiculous we look.

"Come on, Soph. We're going to my place, lets ditch" She offered her blue eyes glistening with mischeif, putting her arm around my neck.

See, this is why I adored Taylor she knew exactly what I wanted.

"Leggo"

"So, I told him 'No, Erik I don't want to lick choclate of you' I mean COME ON" Taylor Swift giggled on the couch as she sipped her orange juice. Yup, there was definatly something in that juice.

When we arrived at Taylor's place we ditched the dresses and heels for Pjs and bunny slippers. We also raided her refrigerator grabbing us both tubs of ice cream. Taylor went into the kitchen 'to get something to drink' a while back, coming back with what seemed like orange juice.

Definatly not orange juice, I thought while I watched her with amusment dancing around the huge bedroom to a 50 cent song.

"GO GO GO GO GO" She sang or yelled, raising her arms in the air.

"GO SHAWTY, ITS YO BIRTHDAY"

Who needs an A-list party when you have Taylor Swift dancing to a rap song?

Taking out my phone, I started filming her.

Shaking her butt in that onesie, I knew she's going to kill me.

"WE GONNA PARTY LIKE ITS YO BIRTHDAY" She yelled, jumping on her bed waving her arms like de-ranged lunatic.

"YOU CAN FIND ME IN DA CLUB, BOTTLE FULL OF BUB" I tried not to laugh as I continued watching her prance around the room.

Moving the eggs around the frying pan I hummed a tune to the radio.

"Ugh, what happened?" Taylor walked in, rubbing her head.

"You passed out" I replied simply, not turning to look at her face and laugh my face off.

"No shit, Sherlock" She snapped, filling a glass of water. Probably to ease the killer hangover she's nursing.

"Hey, be nice. I'm cooking breakfast for your hungover ass" Putting the eggs on a plate and putting it on the table with the other food, I slaved all morning to cook.

She must have just noticed the food because shhe started to drool. I made Blueberr muffins, pancakes, bacon, eggs, french toast and tea and coffee.

"I take back every horrid thing I ever said to you, Sophia Knight" She ran over to me hugging me before sitting herself down with a plate and started helping herself.

Really helping herself.

I just stared at her in amazment how she could fit so many pieces of pancake in her mouth. Realising my gaze on her, she locked her gaze with mine, blue eyes wide and mouth full.

She honeslty looked like a chipmunk.

"What?" She asked with her mouth full "A girls gotta eat"

Laughing lightly, I sat down across from her shaking my head telling her to continue. Rolling her eyes, she started eating again. Grabbing a blueberry m who uffin from the bowl and taking a bite of it.

I wonder how my friends back at camp are? Do they miss me? Does he miss me?

Rolling my eyes at the last thought, I just sighed. Probably not. Now that I'm gone, he's probably with Drew not even thinking about me not even caring that I think about him everyday.

Jerk.

"Soph... soph...SOPH" Taylor exclaimed, waving her thin hand infront of my face.

Snapping out of my train of thoughts, I looked at Taylor who was narrowing her eyes at me.

"Huh? Sorry, day dreaming again" I replied quickly, taking a bite out of my muffin to try and avoid confrontation.

Brushing it off, she asked me another question which caused me to burst out laughing and onto the floor.

"So, what happened last night?"

Confused by my reaction, she got up from her chair and down on the floor where I was still laughing.

"You were.." I got caught off by my own laughter "You were danc-" againg my own laughter. Taylor scowled at me.

"Okay okay okay" Managing to keep a straight face, "You were danci-" Images off her dancing came into my mind which caused me to laugh again.

Grabbing my phone from my pocket I gave it to her to watch the video.

"SOPHIA KNIGHT YOU DID NOT" She screamed, her face red, after watching the whole video.

Scarmbling up, I run out of the kitchen with Taylor running behind.

"COME BACK HERE"


	3. Chapter 3-JASON

**JASONS POV**

Staring at the picture on the side of my bed place, I still couldn't get over her. How Drew, her own sister do something like that, giving her the wrong idea. I never got it, to be honest. How come one someone like Drew be related to Piper, ruining my relationship in the process.

Thinking back to the day when she left the camp and took my heart along with it.

**Flashback***

"Ugh, cleaning my room sucks" I muttered while, grabbing a smelly sock and throwing it in the hamper.

Rolling my eyes, and to think being the son of Zeus I wouldn't have to clean my damn room. As I picked up a shirt with a stain on it, I heard the door behind me open.

Turning around I saw Drew, Piper's sister. Drew tried to break me and Piper up so many times it was ridiculous. You'd think she'd give up.

Rolling my eyes at her trying to expose her cleavage to me while biting her lip.

Is that a shirt or a piece of fabric?

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest, facing her. Her expression dropped for a second but returned right back up to her caked up face.

"I wanted to talk to you, Jason" She flirted. Sighing at her attempt, I sat down on my bed, she also sat down, very close to me. To close for my liking.

Scooting away from her and sitting on the other side of my bed, "Jason" she whined "Why are you so far? Come closer"

"I don't think so?" I snapped, "Get on with what you want"

"Come here, Jason" she used her charmspeak. Going close to her against my own will.

"So tell me..." She started putting her hands around my neck. Pushing them off, I stood and glared at her.

Now I'm pissed.

"Drew, get out of my room, now" She also stood up from the bed advancing towards me and smirked.

"But baby, Thats not how it works" She smirked with venom in her eyes. She quickly put her arms around my neck, pulling my face towards her and smashing our lips together.

What?

I was about to pull away when I heard the door to my room opening and a gasp, following the sound of something dropping.

I pushed Drew away when I saw Piper in the doorway, tears began to well up in her eyes, she looked so broken and sad. she turned around and ran away.

Turning to Drew, I could only imagined what I looked like. I was fuming and she visbly flinched as I began to shout at her.

"You stupid whore, you couldn't yourself huh? You just couldn't? You gotta ruin everything, just like a little kid breaking everything in its path"

"B-but Jason, Can't you see? I've been wanting to be yours ever since you came to camp. What do you see in her? She's nothing compared to me?" Her voice wavered. I snorted amused that this girl actually thought that.

Getting close to her face, her face filled with hope thinking I was going to kiss her. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"All I see is a pathetic girl, You're annoying and a whore who wants what she can't have and if this screws up I'll be coming for you" I threatend her, pulling away she looked absolutely terrified.

Good. Not saying another word I ran out of the room and bumped into Leo.

"Man, Have you seen Piper?" I asked him, he just glared and gave me a swift punch to the face.

Yup, she was probably here.

"You ass, why'd you do that?" He yelled at me.

"Bro, she kissed me" I raised my hand trying to block another punch from him.

Explaining everything quickly, he just sighed..

"She's gone, man"

"The hell you mean 'she's gone, man'."

"She packed her stuff and left, I'm sorry" He sighed, again.

"You're lying to me"

"No, I'm not she just left, bro"

**Flasback***

Frowning at the ground.

I've been looking for her for over a year now and still haven't found her.


	4. Chapter 4-JASON

**JASONS POV**

Since then I've been getting quest to find her but i never could

I miss her al lot...she was everything to the other hand Drew had realized what she had done when the whole camp ignored her and didnt talk to officialy apologized to everyone and camp who she had hurted specially Piper...who was not there , Annabeth , Leo, Frank and Hazel (by the way..Frank and Hazel had chosen to stay at Camp Half Blood) had tried to help me get over it but it just never worked.

I just couldnt bring my self to move on...every night before i sleep i look at her picture keep it under my pillow and hope for happy dreams about us.

**Next Day**

It was just a regular camp day...sword fighting,archery and stuff...i was in my room again thinking about the one and only girl in my it was time for breakfast.I headed to the pavilion. I took food burned some to the Gods and went and sat down...alone...as everyone was done Chiron made everyone quit and started the usual announcements...but then he called upon Annabeth and Hazel.

"Okay everyone so we hope you all know SOPHIA KNIGHT!" Annabeth said half squeling

Everyone said yes and shouted and started talking about her...like how amazing she was.

Then Hazel said "Okay guys guys guys...we all know you know her...i mean who doesnt know her"

Sophia Knight is the worlds best singer ever and everyone loves came last year...and her popularity went through the roof.

"So me and Hazel entered her contest in which two people would win...and there prize was that they would GET TO STAY AT HER HOUSE FOR ONE WHOLE YEAR!...and guess what people...ME AND HAZEL ARE THE ONES WHO WON!"

Everyone erupted in started congratulating them and all...and litreally Hazel stopped them by another good news.

"We need to tell you all something else too...the people who win get to bring 10 PEOPLE WITH THEM TO STAY AT HER HOUSE...but if they dont want to they wont"

People started rushing towards them...begging them to take them...there was al lot of then "CHIRON TO THE RESCUE".He shouted silence so loud that im sure people heard it all over New returned back to there seats.

"We have already chosen who were taking...and only 10 people" Annabeth said

"and they are..."everyone crossed their fingers...and praying to every God they knew that it would be them.

"Percy" Annabeth said with a smile on her face.

Percy jumped in to the air yelling "OH YEAH...PERCY JACKSON SON OF POSIEDON IS IN THE HOUSE!" Mr.D glared at him and Percy said "i will now shut up"

"The next person is...(everyone crossed there fingers again)...Leo"Hazel said

Leo just yelled "I KNEW IT...I MEAN WHO WOULDNT WANT TO TAKE ME!"

"Next is...Frank"Annabeth said...and Frank just smiled

"Next...Clarrise...that is if she wants to go...other wise we will chose someone else" Hazel said

Clarrise thought for a moment then said "yeah sure ill go...why not...anyway i need to do something other than fighting" Everyone stared at her with a shocked expression specially Percy. "Hey stop staring...i am a girl you know...i need to do different stuff" Annabeth and Hazel just smiled

"Next...Travis stoll"

"Conner stoll"

"Katie Gardner"

"Will" ( i dont know his full name)

"Chris Rodriguez"

"And finally...Jason Grace"

I just stared at them with shock...and then i said "i cant go...i need to go on a quest to find Piper"

"Jason you have got to take a break...you have already gone 10 times man...we will find her but not now" Leo said

"But i have to find...no matter how many times i have tried and failed"

"Jason you are COMING WITH US" Annabeth and Hazel said

"But-"

"Jason this topic ends right here...you are going with Annabeth and Hazel and the others...is that clear" Chiron said

I hesitated first but then said yes...cuz i couldnt argue with Chiron.

"Okay everyone so the people who are going we will be leaving day after tomorrow alright so by tomorrow your stuff should be packed...day after tomorrow you will meet us at the Half Blood Hill at 7 in the morning and them we will be leaving for California to spend 1 whole year with SOPHIA KNIGHT"

"everyone dismissed..." Chiron said

People who werent chosen left with there sad faces on...including me...i cant go i have to go find Piper..but what choice do i have...i have to go with them.


	5. Chapter 5-PIPER

PIPERS POV

When i reached the airport to go in my private jet and then back to my sweet home in California.I sat in my jet and told the air-hosttest to wake me up when its time for eating.I closed my eyes and feel in to a very very annoying dream.A dream about my old life,my demigod life, about Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Percy, Frank and ofcoures Jason.I dreamet about all of our good celebration at the 600th floor of the Empire State Building after wining the war against Gaea.I dreamet about all of mine and Jasons beautiful times , taking long walks at the beach, sitting in his cabin holding didnt know that that wouldnt last that long.

Tay woke me up (which i was really thankful for) 4 houres later...we ate and talked about girly stuff,and that again reminded me of my demigod life.I always hated girly stuff..like hell...it disgusted me now after i became a singer i started wearing shor skirts, high heels,but my hair were still choppy and uneven..they reminded me of my trueself, i still hated make up, but i had to put it on sometime for concerts and stuff.

Finally we landed and there was my limo waiting for me...me and Tay sat in it...drank 2 cans of pepsi and 2 bags of chips...and then finally reached i reached home...i saw Becky, Logan and Taylor (Swift).I hugged them and greeted them we wnt inside my luxsurious home...it was HUGE...i had missed al lot...my last concert was here in California so it wont be a problem

Suddenly i remembered about my contest while sitting on the couch and watching tv with others.

"Hey Tay, what happened about the contest...did you get the two winners yet?" i asked

"Yeah i got the results"She took out a paper from her file"You ready to know who those two are?"

"Yeah...bring it on"

"Okay so they are...ANNABETH CHASE AND HAZEL LEVESQUE!" she said half squeling

I sat there shocked i couldnt believe it...my two ex-best friends are gonna meet me after one whole year thinking that i was some other girl they thought i was...

"There are a million girls with those names in this world...right?" i said panicking...they just stared at me with shocked faces."nevermind that...who are they bringing though?" i asked with a feeling that i knew who it was.

"There bringing...10 people...who are...Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Clarrise La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Will Solace and Jason Grace"

Okay Piper calm down just calm down...how bad could it be...they would just find out who you are...and tell Chirona and take you to back to camp right...oh man this is horrible...this is the worst thing ever...other than Jason cheating on me.

"Okay fine so when are they coming ?"

"Day after tomorrow" Tay said

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT...but didnt we post online that we would spent the entire year with them...what about my last concert next week?"

"oh yeah i forgot to tell you that it got cancelled cuz of the contest...sorry"

"Tay...how can you forget to tell me something like that?"

"i said im sorry"

I hadnt realized but the others were still sitting over there and listening to our argument.

"okay you know what ... forget it ill have more concerts in California next time"

"Thats my girl" they all said...and we just bursted out laughing...

Day after tomorrow will be the most hardest day of my life...i knew it


End file.
